The present invention relates to a data reproducing apparatus.
For example, JP-2003-173633 describes the related art of this technical field. This Publication describes that “if an error correction process is impossible for data once read, for example, sector data, codeword rows and codeword columns not having error data in a datablock read by retry are overwritten in the datablock temporarily stored in a storage, to generate a new datablock so that error data in the datablock can be removed. Even if error data generated in the datablock cannot be removed completely, a possibility of correcting remaining error data can be improved by executing the error correction process for the new datablock, so that a data reproduction inability rate can be lowered and the number of rereading times by retry can be reduced”.